Universal Runners Official Trailer
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Here's a major preview what's to come in the latest series from RunnerNash Productions! If you love this, just wait for the whole series!


_A/N: Looks like everything's fine between us. So, here's my apology for all the ruckus I made: the trailer for my first planned fanfic series, Universal Runners!_

In the ruins of a city, a samurai ran though it, with his sword drawn. He stopped and stood still in an open area for a few minutes. Suddenly, a bunch of ninjas jumped out of the shadows and surrounded him, followed by a giant sumo wrestler.

Everything stood still for several seconds. Then the ninja attacked. Using his sword, the samurai rapidly slashed, stabbed, and jabbed each and every ninja until every single one of them had fallen. As their bodies disappeared, the wrestler charged the samurai, who quickly slashed his knees, which caused him to fall on his stomach.

The samurai then jump into the air with his sword pointed down, to deliver the final blow.

"Jordan!" a woman's voice called. Immediately, the screen froze and the word "Pause" was displayed, revealing the whole thing to be a video game. The screen pulled back to reveal the paused game on a medium sized flat screen TV in a room decorated with posters of cartoons, anime, video and online games, and filled with manga, DVDs, video games, and action figures. Sitting on the bed was an 11 year-old girl.

_Jordan Waters was just an ordinary girl…_

"Jordan, hurry up you're gonna be late for your first day of school," the voice said again.

"Coming, Mom," the girl, now know as Jordan said.

_About to start a new chapter in her ordinary life._

Jordan stood outside her new school.

"Well, time to enter a new level," Jordan said.

_Making new friends..._

"Hi, I'm Jordan," she introduced herself as she blushes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Zeus Starr," the blonde-haired boy said to her with a smile.

Then, the scene cuts to some sort of lounge as a light brown-haired girl greeted to Jordan, "I'm Kanon Kimura. Kani for short. By the way, did you know that Jordan is the name of an Arab kingdom in Asia, on the East Bank of the River Jordan, that borders Saudi Arabia to the south and east, Iraq to the north-east, Syria to the north and Israel to the west."

The scene then cuts to Jordan and Zeus with a skinny, brown-haired boy at a computer.

"Name's Andre. Andre Renald," the boy greet them.

"I'm Jordan and this is Zeus. Oh, a video game," Jordan said as she picked up a controller. "Can I play?"

Jordan started fiddling with the controls, and soon enough, Zeus heard a female's voice on Andre's computer say, "Missile launch initiated. Launch to commence in 10, 9, 8..."

Andre grabbed the controller and quickly stopped the countdown. He tuned and glared at Jordan, who said sheepishly, "I'm guessing that wasn't a video game."

_And facing new obstacles..._

"Hi, I'm Jordan."

"And I'm Zeus."

"Well, let's see if this great West Asian river and King of Olympus can withstand Queen Lena," an older girl surrounded by a posse said as she suddenly pushed Jordan out of her chair. After that, she was about to do the same with Zeus, but he calmly gets up while glaring at her.

"Well, it's a start," Jordan said with a shrug as she left the hallways.

_With one goal in mind..._

In Jordan's favorite online game, Universal Legends Online, Jordan as her avatar, Crystal Aquilla, declared to the avatars in the town square of Schwarz, "I'm going to conquer all of the quests in ULO! Old and new!"

_Until one day, she discovers…_

Jordan reached at the swirling vortex, and was pulled inside. She flew screaming through the vortex until she landed in a new world.

_The worlds of her favorite shows are reality…_

Upon looking up, she saw three kids in jumpsuits looking back at her astonished by what just happened. Jordan observed her surroundings and realized, "O…M…G! I'm in the world of Totally Spies and the Amazing Spiez! And you guys are the Clarks! AWESOME!"

_And that her favorite MMORPG may be far more than a game…_

"So you mean, Universal Legends is connected to most of if not all of the worlds?" Jordan asked in disbelief.

"That's right. And unfortunately, there's a cult that threatens the balance of those worlds," Zeus said in a serious tone.

_With a very real threat to the world…_

The scene changes to several shadowy, mysterious beings dressed all in black lined up in an army formation.

It then changes again to those same beings attacking and capturing people in a random unknown world.

"They are called the Black Tundra and their goal is to control and conquer all the worlds with their strange ideals," he explains off-screen, "In order to do that, they invade the Data Core, the world's digital data."

The scene then shows a room filled with blue data-like letter raining around the room.

"When modified or corrupted, it can alter the world's reality. And if the cult successfully uses it to invade one of the worlds, it will belong to the Black Tundra and the world's balance is lost until the cult is weaken. No one can ever elude or defeat the members, even the heroes of those worlds," Zeus explained offscreen. "However, there are several special individuals who can stop them."

"Who?" Jordan wondered.

"The youth who runs through the world."

The scene cuts to Jordan charging at a cult soldier up, blasting him with crystalized water bombs and then using a crystalized blade to freeze him into an ice statue.

Zeus, using his Premonition ability, dodged/parried several slashes from some cult samurai and then cut them both down with a white katana.

Another Runner dressed in black and dark blue had his back against a wall, literally, and was surrounded by 5 cult enforcers. They charged at him, and he quickly stepped back into the shadows and vanished. Seconds later, he jumped out of another shadowy area and cut the enforcers down with a black scythe.

A female Runner, dressed in yellow, white and gold, was charged by enforcers from two different directions. But with a flash, she had vanished, causing the two to attack and cut down each other. Another tried to take her down from behind, but she quick took him down with a jab with her double-edged spear.

Another male Runner dressed in red and orange, threw exploding daggers at several enforcers. Then, a larger Enforcer came and tried to punch him. He blocked the punch with his twin swords and then cut down the giant enforcer with them.

Finally, a female Runner dressed in blue and green, pulled out a bunch of cards, which in a flash turned into kunais, which she threw at the foot soldiers. She then pulled out a sword and jammed the blade into the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked the foot soldiers away.

When it was all over, Jordan looked at Zeus.

"Sweet work, Z," she told him. Then she turned to the others and congratulated them in the order they had appeared. "You too, Itzal, Calla, Bren, Kani."

_Get ready for all the action…_

Zeus clashes his katana blade with that of a Black Tundra Lieutenant.

"Why do you continue to fight, boy?" the lieutenant asks.

"Because I have something worth fighting for," Zeus replied with venom is his voice.

_Friendship…_

As Lena and her posse stormed off without Calla, who looked on in anger along with Jordan and Kani, the former turned to her.

"Thanks," Jordan said to her.

"No prob," she replied. "Can you believe I was actually friends with that blondie witch?"

"Nope," Jordan replied.

"Definitely not me, cousin," Kani added. The three giggled.

"So, uh, Calla. You wanna hang out with us sometime?" Jordan asked. Calla thought for a second and then replied with as smile, "Sure. I'd like that."

_Romance…_

"To be honest, even if you're just an 11-year old kid who often gets into trouble, I still think you're the coolest character around, offline or online," Jordan says to Itzal as she blushes.

"I could say the same way with you," Itzal said as he holds her hands while staring at the sunset in the school grounds.

_Rivalry…_

"You know, I'm not into competitions that involves raising the stakes on my dignity," Zeus said in annoyance.

"Hmm... Either you're being Mr. Mature Kid or you're just playing Mr. Goodie-Two Chicken Shoes again," Bren says with a grin.

Suddenly, Zeus, offended by his comment, put his face closer to Bren and says, "You're on, hot head!"

_And Running…_

An avatar runs through the streets with a bag of colorful jewels when he suddenly finds himself surrounded by the six Runners.

"Not so fast," Jordan said as she stepped up to the avatar. "Sorry pal, but you can't outrun the Runners."

_This January, jack into the game…_

Jordan logs into the ULO website, in a flash she is shown in her avatar form.

_Fight a mysterious evil…_

Jordan, Zeus, and Itzal battle a high-ranking member of the cult on a catwalk above several vats of corrosive chemicals. The others, down below, battle a massive number of foot soldiers.

_Explore countless new worlds…_

As the others are shocked as they saw the buildings and the people in Fairy World, Jordan says, "Think fairies only exist in fairy tales, eh?"

We then saw Bren grabbing Kani's hand while escaping some evil creature in the building of the Fairy World while the other scene shows Itzal defends Timmy from the security guard.

Then the scene cuts to Jordan and Zeus on skateboards chasing a suspect while unknowingly used Jake (who was currently chasing a goblin) as a horse.

Then, it then cuts to Zeus freeing Danny from the evil ghost's chains and conjures up a flash of light to blind them.

_And uncover the secrets deep within the Legends…_

Tina/Lilith is shown closing and locking a door with a big red sign that says "Authorized Personnel Only."

As she does so, her voice is heard saying, "There is far more between this game and the universe than you could possibly imagine."

_RunnerNash Productions presents…_

The screen flashes to show the title and logo.

**UNIVERSAL RUNNERS**

Jordan at a computer, shouts, "Let's get online!" The screen flashed to some new text.

**RUN THROUGH THE WORLDS ON JANUARY 26th!**

_A/N: You heard it right, the almost-dumped series is now here with my reconciled and trusted collaborator from ToonSchool, NashWalker joining me on an UR ride! If you're interested, wait for the new series to arrive and review about the trailer and the series itself._

_Until then, we'll see ya on January 26!  
_


End file.
